


16) Supernatural

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Tony Feels, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: A carry on from day 10, but with a little insecure Tony and some pack fluff.





	16) Supernatural

Maria was suddenly supportive of their relationship while Howard was still nervy and anytime Steve was around him, he was tensed up and eager to leave the room, though that wasn’t so much of a problem anymore. Tony barely turned twenty one before the ball where he met his soulmate and Steve was heading to twenty five, although being a werewolf he didn’t look much older than his mate and will continue that way, but being an adult Tony moved out of his parent’s home and straight into Steve’s pack house.

Steve’s pack welcomed him with open arms and all of them thought it was very funny that Steve’s mate was human, though they were all sad and sympathetic to Tony when he explained his side of the story that was much less entertaining than Steve’s.

“Mate, my darling mate, I missed you” Steve whined as he peppered Tony’s face with kisses making the younger laugh and blush shyly as he heard the rest of the pack tut at their leader before Steve’s snapped his head up to growl at Natasha who had ruffled Tony’s hair when she walked past, but was ignored immediately.

“You were gone ten minutes, Stevie, all I did was get out of bed and have a shower” Tony coaxed his protective soulmate, Steve had always been much more protective of Tony than the rest of the pack had been towards their mates since he wasn’t also a werewolf. 

“Mnh, ten minutes too long” Steve hummed as he buried his face into Tony’s neck and growled softly when Tony just rolled his head to the side. After a moment Steve pulled away and looked much more composed now that he had assured himself that Tony was safe and unharmed, he always hated going for a run with his pack every morning and leaving Tony to wake up alone. 

“You need to run with your pack, Steve, it’s good for all of you and there’s no way in hell that I would be able to keep up with you as a human” Tony explained as he ran his fingers through the werewolf’s hair making him lean into the touch instantly, he found out that his mate loved any kind of touch from him and it was lucky that Tony was just the same.

“I know, but I miss you when I’m running” Steve pouted and laughed when Tony stretched up onto his toes and kissed the pout off his lips “You can’t always kiss me quiet, Tony”

“But it works so well” Tony whined playfully before Steve pinched his side with a laugh as the younger whined at him annoyed “Come on, I wanna go say good morning to the rest of them”

“Go on then, I need a shower anyways” Steve shooed him off as Tony laughed and ran to where the pack headed off too.

Natasha held her arm out straight away and Tony dove for her on the sofa, she was always more than happy to give their only human pack member cuddles when he required them. He hummed when she pulled him in straight away and nuzzled the top of his head, a question was burning in his mind and had been for a while and without thinking as much as he probably should have he asked it.

“Would Steve love me more if I was a werewolf too?” He asked much louder than he should’ve as well and the pack all snapped their heads to look at him making him shrink back nervously “I mean, because then I’ll fit in with the rest of you guys, you wouldn’t have to leave me behind anymore”

“I don’t think it’s possible for Steve to love you anymore than he already does, he looks at you like you hung the moon and stars” Natasha pointed out to him as the pack all agreed, he lowered his eyes from the group with a sound noise in his throat “Do  _ you _ want to become a werewolf?”

“I want to fit in” Tony mumbled a little but knew all the wolves could hear him anyway so he didn’t really care all that much “I’ve never fit in with people before, I was weird at school for dreaming about a wolf, people avoided me because I went to therapy, I don’t fit in here because I’m human and everyone else isn’t. I just- I don’t know”

“You might not fit in because you’re human, but you are a part of the pack Tony” Clint chirped up and Tony smiled weakly at his attempt to coax him, when he came to the pack they all made it clear that he was welcome here which he really needed to hear.

“I know that, but you guys always go on runs in the morning and I can’t go and you guys like to be wolves and chill with each other and it’s kinda lonely sometimes” Tony explained and shot Sam a panicked look when Steve walked into the room, Tony beamed at him and Steve grinned proudly at his mate. The conversation was dropped straight away and they never brought it up again, the rest of the pack thinking it was just a random thought of Tony’s after he had been on his own for a while.

They didn’t think of it again until Tony disappeared for the day, weeks later, and came back smelling of someone unfamiliar and of many weird smells that no one could really place, Tony just grinned and waved it off but Steve couldn’t help but keep his nose pressed to Tony’s neck as he was convinced his scent was off.

It hit midnight and Tony woke up with a groan, his whole body was aching and he felt way too warm, even though he was warned about it it still came as a bit of a surprise. Tony managed to get out of bed and felt cooler already, he couldn’t explain the pull he felt but he  _ needed _ to be outside.

He had been out in the moonlight for barely a minute before Steve was sprinting to him and basically tackled him to the ground making him yelp in pain, he flinched when Steve pinned him against the ground and snarled at him.

“Who turned you?” He spat through his growls and Tony’s eyes went wide.

“N-No one, it was a witch, she helped me but she said I had to have someone to bite me to make it complete, I wanted you to be surprised” Tony whimper as he tried to defend himself and he wriggled against Steve’s restraints.

“You bet I’m damn surprised! I could have lost you, don’t you know not to trust witches?!” Steve was still spitting furiously, muscles coiled and tense as he looked down to his mate who looked confused and anxious.

“No, Steve, no I don’t because before you I had never met supernatural people and then you brought me to the fucking forest where I have to be careful which way I walk home in case I wander into someone else’s territory!” Tony snapped back at him and managed to wriggle a hand out to push against Steve’s chest to try and get away from him even though his whole body felt like it was on fire “Normal people don’t get taught that kind of thing!”

“Well I don’t know! I was brought up in the forest, we all were, how am I supposed to know what you do and don’t know!” They kept yelling and Tony heard a gasp from Bucky and Sam when Tony managed to kick Steve off of him and ran to them as the whole pack had woken up now.

“Sweetheart, you should have told us you wanted this, we could have helped you” Bucky cooed at the younger man who clung to his waist and nuzzled into his chest, Tony was much shorter than all of them so it felt like having a pup around all the time.

“I did!” Tony sobbed and the pack all whined sadly as they remembered their conversation “I did and none of you ever said anything about it again so I thought you couldn’t help me!”

Natasha cupped his cheek gently and brought his head up and out of Bucky’s shirt to look up at her, Tony sniffled and let out a small whimper in response.

“I will bite you if this is something you want” Natasha offered to him and Tony nodded straight away before Steve was growling again “You can’t stop him if this is what he wants, Steve!”

“I’m not going to stop him!” He snapped back at her, hating the feeling in his chest as his mate found comfort in someone else, someone else offering to turn his mate. Steve took Tony’s hand gently and led him back into the moonlight, heart leaping at the sight of his mate, before he knelt down on one knee and dropped his head down and slightly to the side “Please let me bite you, Tony, as your soulmate and your mate, please”

“I thought you didn’t want me to turn?” Tony sniffled as he rubbed at his eyes to rid his face of tears.

“Not at all,  _ anam _ , I was so afraid that you had been harmed, my dreams all showed me you screaming in pain and my heart broke, I thought you had been turned by someone else and you were hurting” Steve rushed out and purred the Irish endearment, it was rare for Steve to call him his soulmate and even rarer in his first language.

Tony folded to his knees and pressed his head to Steve’s shoulder with a soft whine “Please, my mate, please turn me” Steve pulled Tony’s head up carefully before bringing him into a kiss so soft and so full of meaning that it had Tony in tears as they pulled apart.

A sharp scream rang through the trees and morphed into a howl which was quickly followed by a chorus of the pack's own howls joining in.

In the morning, the pack didn’t go on their usually run, and they didn’t go for the whole week either, they spent their bonding time gathered around the wolf pup and gently nudging him back up onto his paws and encouraging him to walk and then run. The wolf pup let out a small growl when Clint knocked him over making the rest of the pack grin at him as he started a very wobbly run after the dirty blonde wolf, Clint let the pup catch up to him and he rolled onto his back, whining and whimpering as he acted hurt for the pup who leapt onto his stomach and looked up to Steve proudly.

“Good job, Tones” Steve cooed at his tiny mate, none of them expected Tony to be a pup when he was pushed into his shift after Steve bit him, but all of them jumped straight into helping their leader look after his mate until he was able to shift back. 

Tony barked excitedly as he span around on Clint’s chest before the older wolf nudged him off of him so he could shift up and Tony whined at him and nipped at his ankle, he moved to Steve’s side and whimpered at him sadly.

“I want you up on your feet too, Tony, but these things take time” Steve petted his hair making the pup growl again before shaking his head, barking as his ears flopped around his head since they weren’t staying up just yet. Natasha called him from the kitchen and Tony bolted with his tail up and wagging furiously, knowing he was going to have his breakfast “Don’t tell him how many pictures and videos we have of him like this”

“Never, Cap” Clint snickered before he bit his lip and muttered “Nat and I have been thinking about pups and having puppy Tony around kind of helped our decision, would you be okay if Natasha and I tried?”

Steve knew with a guilty heart that his packmates didn’t want to have pups while he didn’t have a mate at all, but now that he had Tony in his life he was beaming with pride that his pack wanted to expand “Of course Clint, thank you for waiting to find Tony and I’m glad you trust me and the rest of the pack to look after your pups with you”

“Wouldn’t want it any other way” He grinned before hearing his mate yell after Steve’s, the tiny pup running away from her as fast as he could with a sandwich in his mouth making the pair laugh “Yeah, this is exactly what I want”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I wanted this to be really good for the carry on from day 10 since I kind of loved that Steve and Tony, but let me know!
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
